Wild wild West
by CutieDoll
Summary: Kendall Schmidt, el sheriff de un pequeño pueblo lleno de bandidos, pero entre ellos el mejor y más difícil de atrapar… Logan Henderson. Que pasara cuando Logan lo marca con de su propiedad? One-Shoot Kogan.


Ok… lo admito… estuve escuchando el rap de Will Smith llamado así y se me ocurrió la clásica historia de Vaqueros y Bandidos. Con perversión claro hehehe… Kogan!

Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera que dieran un leve tour por mi perfil y lean mis demás fics entre ellos ''Mucama'' Kogan asdfghjkl. One-Shoot.

DISFRUTEN!

Separador de escenas? El mismo xD ''.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kendall Schmidt, el sheriff de un pequeño pueblo lleno de bandidos, pero entre ellos el mejor y más difícil de atrapar… Logan Henderson.

El rubio aun se sentía muy listo de ir en busca del bandido… pues decían que era muy peligroso, hasta que recordó que el era el sheriff… no debía sentirse así… su deber era defender y proteger su pueblo natal a como de lugar!.

-Cuídate Kendall, si te pasa algo… tu madre nos matara… - Dijo burlona su mejor amiga Malese Jow, vestida con un vestido negro cabaretero* con toques rojos, y su cabello castaño estaba recogido por un adorno con plumas de los mismos colores que su vestido.

-Calla Male… bueno adiós… - Dijo Kendall saliendo de su oficina para dirigirse a su caballo negro. El rubio iba vestido con una camisa de cuadros rojos y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, en su hebilla de cinturón estaba la imagen de un caballo. Llevaba unas botas marrones puntiagudas. En el cinturón estaba su pistola.

Monto su caballo y comenzó a correr como el viento*.

Según había escuchado esta mañana Logan se dirigía hacia un tren, que partía en 1 hora. Kendall trato de ir lo más rápido que podía porque la estación quedaba muy lejos de donde este se localizaba. Hacia muy calor en aquel desierto y no veía muy bien, se sentía debilitado, diviso a lo lejos a alguien también en caballo dirigiéndose al parecer a donde el iba también, se acerco mas y vio al chico montado en un caballo blanco, traía una bandana cubriéndole la cara excepto los ojos. Sus ojos eran color chocolate, eran muy grandes y brillaban con la luz del sol.

El chico lo vio y golpeo al caballo para perder a Kendall, lo cual salio aun mas veloz que el rubio tomando otra ruta. El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver como corría veloz aquel caballo. Tardo al menos ½ hora para llegar a la estación ahí estaba el chico desconocido quitándose la bandana dejando descubierto su rostro, que dejo paralizado a Kendall, era hermoso. Aquel chico que poseía ojos chocolates bajo del caballo de forma sensual, ya que sentía la mirada de Kendall comiéndoselo*. Sonrío coqueto y subió al tren, vestía una camisa color marrón claro con toques marrón oscuro, unos pantalones igual de mezclilla y bota puntiagudas cafés, un sombrero tradicional de vaquero y su bandana era roja.

Kendall lo siguió… con la mirada y llevaba una pistola en un costado, y abrió como platos los ojos… este chico se parecía mucho al tal Logan… saco una foto que una amiga, Katelyn le había dado hace no mucho. Y si era el. El tren iba a partir cuando Kendall se sujeto fuerte de una de las rejas que conformaban al gran tren, que iba a mucha velocidad. Sintió un gran miedo. Logan salio y lo vio, sonrío y coloco su pistola en una de sus sienes.

-Que rubio tan guapo encontré… no se si matarte o hacerte mío antes… - Logan miraba a Kendall con duda fingida.

El ojiverde sentía sudor frío recorrer su frente.

Una señal golpeo la pistola que tenia Logan en la mano, haciéndola caer. El castaño gruñó ante la señal que golpeo su mano y el trasero del rubio, pero este no emitió ningún sonido de dolor, pero si hizo una mueca.

-Que suertudo eres guapo… - Guiño el ojo después de decir eso.

Kendall subió a donde estaba Logan y lo acorralo contra la puerta del vagón de donde estaban.

-Quien eres? – Pregunto Kendall.

-Llevas siguiéndome desde que íbamos en el desierto… idiota… - Dijo Logan sensual.

El rubio se sonrojo por el tono usado del castaño. – Soy Logan Henderson, oficial Schmidt… - Guiño el ojo.

-Castígame fuerte y duro… por favor oficial… - Logan cerro los ojos y abrió la boca y comenzó a gemir…

Kendall se desconcentro y Logan aprovecho eso para golpearlo en el estomago y salir, pero Kendall alcanzo a sujetarlo de la muñeca haciendo que se tropezara y casi cayera.

-Crees que iba a dejarte ir Logan… - Dijo el rubio sonriendo victorioso y tomo las manos del castaño y las esposo en su espalda.

Logan silbo… eso no sonaba bien.

Pronto se escuchaban trotes de caballos cada vez mas cerca… se oían que eran muchos.

Kendall palideció, y lo último que escucho antes de que un dardo le diese en la pierna fueron risas del chico pálido a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio despertó con las manos atadas en la espalda con una soga, esta en una especie de cuarto. El se encontraba en una cama solo con ropa interior.

De pronto entro Logan muy sonriente.

-Hola guapo… veo que despertaste… - Dijo Logan cínico y burlón.

-Donde estoy… - Dijo Kendall confundido.

-En mi casa… - Dijo Logan…

-Que vas a ser con e-eso? – El rubio miro asustado al castaño que tenia un ferrete* en la mano y tenia las iniciales ''LH''

-Tu que crees… me gustaste mucho rubiecito… - Logan volteo al ojiverde boca abajo… - Se te mirara genial en tu espalda… - Río.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kendall volvió al pueblo junto con su marca en la espalda.

Se sentía un tonto por dejarse de un bandido como Logan… pero el volverá a enfrentarlo…

Así pasaron los días y Kendall al fin estaba listo para ir a verlo a la cara de nuevo. Se contactaron a través de cartas y acordaron verse a fueras del pueblo.

Y ahí estaba el, se decía por ahí que una de las características del castaño bandido era que era muy puntual en un duelo.

-Veo que ya llego el rubio mas sensual del oeste… - Logan comenzó la conversación con ese comentario sensual, característico de el.

Kendall trato de no sonrojarse por el comentario.

-Dime… como esta tu espalda tan… - Se mordió el labio de manera cínica.

El rubio comenzaba a hartarse del ojimarrón.

-Muy bien… - Kendall le siguió el juego.

Logan se acercaba lentamente hacia el, y Kendall se puso en guardia a punto de sacar su pistola.

-Oficial Schmidt… no vengo a pelear – Dijo Logan.

-No te creo… -

-No quieres charlar? – El castaño lucia sereno.

-Déjame revisarte primero… - El rubio volteo a Logan de espaldas y comenzó a revisarle su cuerpo… pero lo que hacia parecía mas un manoseo.

Logan disfrutaba ''la revisión'' de Kendall.

-Por que quieres charlar? – El rubio comenzó a cuestionar al castaño.

-Porque me gustas y eres de mi propiedad ahora… - El pálido golpeo la parte donde estaban sus iniciales marcadas en la masculina espalda de Kendall.

-Como es que dices eso sin… rodeos? – Volvió a cuestionar sonrojado por las ultimas ''confesiones de amor'' del pálido.

-Solo es la verdad… -

-Pero que no tenias novia? – Dijo Kendall. Hace no mucho se sabia que Logan estaba saliendo con una chica que daba shows todas las noches en el bar mas famoso de su pueblo, su nombre era Elise.

-No, solo era una amiga… - Dijo tranquilo.

-Creo que me tengo que ir… - Kendall comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su caballo.

-Nos vemos Kendall. – Después de decir eso monto a su caballo blanco y se iba veloz hacia dirección a la gran luna llena que había en esa noche estrellada.

El rubio se quedo viendo por unos segundos como se alejaba y solo suspiro frustrado.

-Que estupido soy… se supone que tenía que… - Dio un pisotón y subió a su caballo e irse de nuevo su pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Kendall despertó y se encontró con Logan al lado suyo, viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola mi amor… - El tono de voz no era el sensual con el que solía usar. Este era más dulce.

-Mi amor? – Pregunto Kendall. – Que haces en mi casa?-

-… oye – Dijo Logan con tono ofendido.

-Digo… eres un bandido… y yo un sheriff… - Comenzó a balbucear el rubio.

-Eres de mi propiedad…-

-Pero… -

Logan golpeo la marca en la espalda.

Kendall se quejo de dolor…

-Oye… estoy en… ropa interior… - Dijo el rubio nervioso y sonrojado.

-Bien…- Logan no parecía importarle.

-Necesito privacidad…-

-Eres de mi propiedad… quiero ser tuyo… solo tuyo… - Logan se cernió encima de Kendall.

-Espera… - El ojiverde lucia confundido, sonrojado y sorprendido.

-No me oíste… soy solo tuyo… - Kendall no sabia como, pero Logan hizo que el quedara encima de el.

-Pe-pero… - El pálido no dejo que el rubio terminara ya que lo abrazo por el cuello juntando sus labios en un profundo beso muy prometedor y sensual, que Kendall no se resistió y correspondió.

Sus labios se movían sincronizadamente*, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, Kendall sentía chispas recorrer todo su cuerpo. Algo que no había sentido ni siquiera con la persona que alguna vez amo… Katelyn.

Kendall & Katelyn habían salido por un tiempo, pero algunas cosas cambiaron cuando Kendall se volvió Sheriff.

Logan dominaba el beso, succionaba el labio inferior de Kendall haciéndolo gemir.

El beso termino debido a la falta de aire de ambos chicos.

Algo que inquietaba a Kendall era que… ¡Logan era su enemigo!.

El rubio se levanto rápidamente y se alejo del pálido.

-Esto no puede estar pasando Logan… - El rubio estaba muy asustado de lo que pasaría si se involucrara mas con el bandido.

-Como no Kendall… acaso te doy miedo? O la estupida y típica historia de ''No podemos porque somos hombres…''? – Logan parecía triste, furioso y nervioso.

-No…

-Entonces? – El pálido se levanto y se acerco a Kendall.

-Pues, se supone que tenia que vencerte… y encerrarte por todos tus crímenes… y… no quiero hacer nada mas que cumplir eso… pero a la vez no… - Kendall se alejo de Logan y se sentó en la orilla de la cama…

-Como? –

-Que no quiero hacerlo del todo… - El rubio se volvió a levantar y le dio un pequeño empujón a Logan y salio de su habitación dejando al pálido solo.

-Kendall… mi amor… ni creas que parare hasta hacer que caigas en mi amor… para ser tuyo… - Logan salio de ahí y vio a Kendall alejarse en su caballo negro… un momento… ¡Esta cabalgando en ropa interior! El pálido abrió como platos los ojos y salio en busca de su… ¿Desnudo amigo/novio?.

Logan sabia que el era un bandido sin perdón… pero se había enamorado del rubio sheriff desde que lo anunciaron en el pueblo como nuevo oficial. Ahora mismo se lo estaba imaginando lo sexy que se veía cabalgando en ropa interior, sus pectorales… El pálido dejo de fantasear para comenzar a buscar al oficial Schmidt.

¿Había alguien tan estupido como Kendall, para salir en ropa interior?

Creo que no. Aparte de el.

Era la mañana más calurosa en el desierto.

Kendall bajo del caballo en un pequeño lugar con sombra, se sentó y comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara del bandido Logan?

¿Esta bien?

Después recordó todos los crímenes que había hecho.

Robado, Peleas entre otras cosas.

Pero… también estaba el dulce Logie… muy debajo de esa personalidad sensual que lo caracterizaba.

Logan, por otro lado seguía buscándolo en el pueblo con la bandana roja cubriéndole hasta por debajo de los ojos y un sombrero tradicional marrón oscuro, también sabia que si lo reconocían lo podrían llevar a un calabozo.

Pero no lo encontró así que fue a buscarlo al desierto.

Tenia mucho calor.

Se sentia debilitado.

Pero no se detendría hasta encontrar a Kendall.

¿Donde estaba ese estupido en ropa interior?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logan al fin lo encontró después de una hora, estaba dormido debajo de esa sombra, se veía muy sereno.

Fue hacia el, bajo del caballo y le arrojo agua para que reaccionara.

-Oye… - Kendall abrió un ojo encontrándose con Logan, se veía muy enojado.

-Que haces aun en ropa interior?-

El rubio se sonrojo.

-Pues… -

Logan se sentó a su lado. El pálido comenzó a narrarle el porque se iba a retirar del grupo de bandidos mas buscados del oeste*.

-Bueno… me retirare ya que soy gay… y ellos son homofóbicos… aparte esa vida ya me aburrió… sinceramente… - Termino de narrar, y miro los ojos verdes de Kendall que lo miraban fijamente.

-Como puedes decir de forma tan natural que eres gay? – Dijo el rubio… - A mi, mi abuelito… me decía que a los homosexuales les cortaban ''la hombría'' – Dijo divertido viendo a un ofendido Logan.

Se arrepintió.

Logan lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo beso igual de apasionado que la primera vez que lo beso.

El pálido se separo dejándolo con ganas de más beso.

Kendall no se podía resistir a los encantos del pequeño castaño.

Y le volvió a besar.

Esta vez Kendall dominaba el beso.

En la mente del rubio vagaba la idea de que estaba besando a un criminal… pero ya no le iba a importar. Ya que besaba muy bien.

-Kendall… quiero que me hagas tuyo… - Dijo Logan al final del beso.

-Pero… -

-No me importa… quiero sentirte… - Logan tomo la mano de Kendall y la puso en su entrepierna. Comenzó a frotar levemente, con ritmo, causándose auto placer. – Ahh… aparte estas en ropa… in-interior… -

-Pero estamos en medio del desierto…

Logan se detuvo y comenzó a razonar.

-Tienes razón… - Dijo el castaño. – Cuéntame de ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado las semanas y a Logan le dieron solo 6 meses de cárcel.

Después de ese tiempo lo dejaron libre para irse junto a su novio Kendall.

Ambos iban a ser muy felices, juntos sin importar como se conocieron… Logan cada vez que podía o se ofendía mencionaba la marca en la espalda del rubio.

Y tal vez, algún día, volvería a su anterior vida… como bandido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos entretenido :)

*Cabaretero: De esos vestidos que se usaban antes. Asdfghjk Malese se vería tan hermosa usándolo :3

*Correr como el Viento: Me acorde de Toy Story ''Corre como el viento Tira al blanco!''

*Comiéndoselo: Que… bueno lo miraba de forma no normal (cofcofpervertidocofcof)

*Ferrete: La marca que le hacen a las vacas… yo así les conozco…

*Sincronizadamente: Me acorde de un platillo llamado Sincronizada xp

*Grupo de Bandidos mas Buscados del Oeste: No se me pudo ocurrir mas estupidez?.

Hahahaha, 6 paginas! Wow!.

No se si el titulo quedo mucho pero ya que…

_AVISO: _Este 19 de Agosto entrare de nuevo a la Secundaria… y mi fic ''Fuego en la sangre'' entrara en pausa…

Gracias.

Dejen review que se siente bien feo hahaha. Hoy 15 de Agosto pero del año 1989 nace Carlos Roberto Pena Jr.

Feliz cumpleaños Bombonazo!

~LostInLoveForKoganSonikku.


End file.
